guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dervish Obsidian armor
Geez... out of all the FoW armor pieces I like, the Dervish' tasset is by far the sweetest. Ball and chains!? Awesome. Kamahl the Fist 15:04, 4 December 2006 (CST) :Yea, all the other obsidian armos are pretty gay. The necro one is cool though, I'd buy that just to have spikes growing from me. But this is freaking sweet, I wanna make a derv just for this. So you are saying that all other Obsidian armors look gay? Did you perhaps forget that male Obsidian for Dervish has a skirt? Score for me? Hahaha girls with big spikey balls hahahaha Zomg, LOL --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 17:11, 24 March 2007 (CDT) This piece has balls! chains do the chains swing when you move? Picture Just wondering, is there any way for us to get a better picture of the male armor set? I am aware it is expensive, but if anyone has better pictures I think it would be good. The ones up right now are kind of dark and hard to see.--Anhigdon 18:15, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::It does look pretty horrible....you could barely see it. P A R A S I T I C 19:18, 30 June 2007 (CDT) Bra? Whahahahahaha, almost choked on my cookie when i saw that male chest part alone. u dont see men wearing a bra verry often. but thats just my opinion :) Thempest 14:35, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :Clearly you don't have much experience with bras >.O. but i get what you're saying, IMO, it looks more like a tube top.DNA "Clearly you don't have much experience with bras" Now that made me laugh =p This armor looks much worse without the right headgear. Without any hood at all it looks way too much like a tube top. P A R A S I T I C 19:47, 31 July 2007 (CDT) hmm, i shouldnt look around on wiki stoned anymore i gues, makes me make weird comments :D Thempest 18:23, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :Looks like a corset to me. Sirocco 13:10, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::As a huge fan of corsets(on girls), i disagree with you there. Corsets constrict the torso and make it smaller, as well as have many strings binding them and usually have a fancy design of some sort.--Darksyde Never Again 21:07, 9 November 2007 (UTC) I think what you guys are thinking of is a TUBE TOP, which is exactly what I was thinking of when I saw the male derv armor without the headgear on. Anyway, this armor is hideous IMO. Why anyone at Anet thought this was worthy FoW armor is beyond me. -Wang 05:21, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :Idk wut it is, but this is made of chocolate chip cookies, not ecto....-Warior kronos 23:56, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :The armor isn't made out of ecto, don't you know what ectos are for? Read: http://robot-zombies.com/GEAR%20web%20site/pages/GTR15.htm -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko'']] 22:56, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Minor update I just added this to the list of obsidian armor sets cause for some reason it wasn't. Renai Mu 13:02, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Armor error? Might be me, but isn't Dervish armor AL 70 instead of 80? -StefaNL